Curiosity
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: Takes place right after “Kitty” and “Thinking things over”. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Matsumoto trying to figure out what’s wrong with Kenpachi... and find out more than they ever wanted. ByakuyaxZaraki, IkkakuxMatsumoto
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Curiosity Part 1

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **main:Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi [not in this one though], IkkakuxMatsumoto

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **I still neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [;_;] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mothertongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

Takes place right after "Kitty" and "Thinking things over". Ikkaku, Yumichika and Matsumoto trying to figure out what's wrong with Kenpachi... and find out more than they ever wanted.

**Curiosity**

**Part 1**

Ikkaku hated not knowing what was going on. For one week already has he been feeling like everybody was making fun of him. Yumichika had this annoying smile on his face ALL the time, like he knew something nobody else knew! And that stupid smile got bigger every time he set eyes on the captain!

Said captain wasn't helping much either. He tried to avoid Yumichika and him lately [Ikkaku was just happy that Kenpachi seemed to avoid Yumichika more than him], spent more time on training with the weaker 11th members [a task he usually tells Ikkaku to do as he doesn't have the nerve to deal with beginners] and stole himself away during the night to go kami-knows-where!

And all that seemed to make Yachiru even chirpier! And hell! Just yesterday she made him go with her to "Braidy-san" to ask her about marriage customs! He was just happy that the 4th Division Captain looked as confused as he felt!

"What are you doing here looking at nothing? No training today?"

Ikkaku sighed. Yumichika.

"No. The Taichou is training them again."

"Oh yes. The Taichou. He seems to be overly excited lately."

And here it was again – the annoying smile.

"Yeah. And you'd think he'd tell us why! I mean, it's really getting annoying lately!"

"Oh Ikkaku! You can be so dumb!"

"I am not!"

"You are, or else you could guess what's going on." Yumichika said, flipped his hair back and sat down next to his confused friend.

Said friend seemed deep in thought – most likely trying to figure out again what was going on. Yumichika giggled to himself. When it came to things like that Ikkaku was just like Kenpachi. Both men could be so stupid when it came to beautiful topics like Love.

"Ah damn! I give up! Tell me what's going on!"

Yumichika sighed.

"Na Ikkaku. I let you figure it out yourself."

"No you won't! You will tell me Right. This. Instant!"

The feminine one looked at the wriggling finger in front of him then up at his friend's demanding face.

He was not impressed.

"Come on Yumichika! Don't leave me hanging like that! It's eating me up!"

Yumichika fought with himself. On the one hand he'd just love to torture Ikkaku some more, on the other hand he just wanted to tell SOMEBODY. Oh the news! He just had to share them! This secret was far too beautiful to hide it. Ok. He had to tell.

Didn't mean he'd make it that easy for his friend.

"I will tell you..."

"YES!"

"IF..."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes." Yumichika smiled. "if you go with me to the human world on Saturday. I wanna go shopping there, a new fashion came out and I need somebody to carry my bags."

Ikkaku gave it a thought. He hated nothing more than going shopping with the other one. All that squealing and "Ikkaku look!" and all these damn bags! But he died to know what was going on!

Wait... Saturday?

"This Saturday?"

"Yes. Why? Don't tell me you got other plans."

"Well I actually do. Matsumoto made me go on a date with her."

"... she made you?"

"Yeah."

Honestly now. Ikkaku and their taichou were such girls. Yumichika had troubles every time not to laugh when they called HIM gay.

Ikkaku getting bossed around by girls and having a hero-crush on their taichou and their captain was spending almost more time on his appearance than training [although Yumichika still didn't give up hope that Kenpachi stops putting his hair up like that. He was by far prettier when it was hanging lose].

"Well, you could take her along."

"You think she would like it?"

Yumichika laughed softly.

"Of course. The only thing you can do to get into a woman's heart is to go shopping with her. Scratch all that romantic dinner crap. You can do that after she already fell for you."

"Man. And I thought the way to their heart was through roses and chocolate. "

Yumichika shook his head.

"Completely wrong. But now, deal?"

"Yeah. Although I doubt I'll survive going shopping with you two."

"You know it's not that bad."

"I know it's horrible." Ikkaku sighed. "But you gotta tell me now! You all smiling, the taichou completely weird, Yachiru giggling more than usually and talking about a wedding."

Yumichika's smile vanished.

"Yachiru is talking about a wedding?"

"Yeah! Tell me what's going on!"

"Well it seems like our taichou has fallen in love."

"....WHAT!?!"

Ikkaku jumped up and let out a shriek.... a manly shriek of course.

"Yes. I have not yet figured out who it is though. But it seems like Yachiru knows."

Silence.

"We gonna bring a lot of sweets for her when we go shopping."

"Oh yes, we will."

Yumichika chuckled evily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Curiosity Part 2

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **main:Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi [not in this one though], IkkakuxMatsumoto

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **I still neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [;_;] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mothertongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

Takes place right after "Kitty" and "Thinking things over". Ikkaku, Yumichika and Matsumoto trying to figure out what's wrong with Kenpachi... and find out more than they ever wanted.

**Curiosity**

**Part 2**

„Zaraki is actually dating somebody? You can't be fucking serious!!!?!?!?!"

"Great Matsumoto. Shout some more would you? I doubt all of Soul Society is hearing you yet."

"But Ikkaku! I always thought that guy is asexual! And now that!"

"To be honest – I thought so too."

"Don't be so unfair guys. Why shouldn't the taichou feel something as beautiful as love?"

"It's just weird Yumi. Gosh! Just wait until I tell that the Woman Association!"

"So much to 'keeping that to yourself'."

"Are you kidding?! How should I keep something like that to myself?"

"You are worse than Yumichika."

"Hey! I am not gossiping around.... often!"

"See!"

"Well, you do it too Ikkaku!"

"You guys from 11th all gossip around! You are worse than schoolgirls!"

"We do NOT gossip! We are just having manly conversations."

"Yeah... sure. But now really, you guys really have no clue who it could be?"

"Nope." Ikkaku sighed. "Seems like the taichou doesn't trust us anymore."

"Awwww poor boy got crushed by his hero."

"Shut it Yumichika! You don't know either!"

"Pffft! At least we have a new lead..."

"Yachiru." They said in unison and continued to walk down the corridor of 11th. They just came back from their day in the city. Of course Matsumoto demanded to know why Ikkaku and Yumichika spent more time on buying sweets for Yachiru than actually shopping.

They really didn't want to tell her. As soon as you tell Matsumoto whole Society will know! [In Ikkaku's opinion Yumichika was already bad enough! But Matsumoto and Yumichika knowing? As soon as the two stepped out of 11th Headquarters everybody would know instantly!]

But Matsumoto can be very determined and... violent. She held Ikkaku in a headlock for good three minutes before the bald one turned blue and his partner talked like a waterfall.

And now they are looking for the pink haired girl. And they just couldn't find her. On top of that nobody of 11th Division they came across seemed to have seen her either [Ikkaku noticed though that some still were ogling his girlfriend! Haven't they learned after the first punishment? Seemed like they needed some more extra training with Ikkaku].

"Hey guys! I am getting sick of searching! You live with her! You should know where she is!"

"Nah. Yachiru does what she wants."

"Well, maybe the taichou knows."

Ikkaku sighed again. "I guess we should ask him."

"... you really sure he is dating somebody?"

"Definitely." Yumichika said and grinned. "The hickey is proof enough."

"He got a hickey?"

"On his neck. And he is disappearing every night."

"And Yachiru asked Unohana-taichou about marriage customs."

"But who?" Matsumoto whined. She has always been a curious person and not knowing drove her crazy.

"I have no damn clue."

"Unohana?"

"Nah Yumi. I don't think she likes younger energetic guys. Besides – I have heard somewhere that she and Ukitake have a thing."

"Honestly now? From where did you hear that?"

"Why Ikkaku. I thought you don't like to 'gossip'".

"Well, that's not gossiping"

"Oh no? What then? It can't be "manly talk" as I am a woman."

"Well – we are just 'exchanging information'."

"... nice way to put it."

"What's now going on between Unohana-taichou and Ukitake-taichou?"

"I thought we were discussing Kenpachi."

"True."

"I think the taichou has a fling with Kyouraku-taichou."

"... you are so gross Yumichika."

"What makes you think so Yumi?"

"The sake-parties of 8th and 11th. Kenpachi-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou are always hanging out together. And then the old geezer always has his hands on our taichou. Hugging and touching and... maybe he went under Kenpachi's clothes now."

"Ewwwww stop it Yumichika. Our taichou sure as hell is not gay."

"But gay males are sooooo cute." Matsumoto squealed.

"Trust me Ikkaku. At first there was nothing when I looked at our captain, but lately my gay-radar is screaming."

Matsumoto laughed. "Ok, ok. So let's say Kenpachi is gay. I dunno if it's really Shunsui though. He seems smitten with Nanao."

"He is 'smitten' with everything."

"True. I just wait until he goes stalking after Komamura-taichou."

"... you guys think it could be Koma?"

"Gosh Matsumoto. What have you smoked today?"

"True. I think we can safely say that our taichou has nothing going on with Komamura-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou and Tousen-taichou."

"Yeah – he would never ever do anything with those three."

"Dear Ikkaku. I believe you meant to say that THEY will never have anything to do with HIM."

"Their loss, really."

"Awwwww... my boyfriend has a crush on his captain~"

"I DO NOT!"

"Ikkaku and Kenpachi. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S..."

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Both giggled.

"Can you two please turn back to normal again so we can discuss this like adults?"

"Geez, ok-ok. Party-pooper."

"Well – who else is there?"

"Soi-Fon?"

"Too obsessed with cats."

"Gin?"

"... could actually work.."

"Yeah. He is always tying our taichou up. Kinky bastard."

"Yes. But our taichou seems to dislike him."

"Why would anybody dislike Gin?"

"Taichou says that he and Tousen are cowards."

"Well then it really couldn't work."

"Aizen?"

"Nope. We would have known by now."

"What ya mean Matsumoto?"

"Well. His crazy stalker Momo would have found out by now and cried our ears out."

"...true." the males said in unison.

"Kuchiki?"

"We already said that that guy is a very big 'No'."

"Our taichou respects him."

"Yeah, but that Kuchiki-ass hates his guts."

"And you seem to hate him Ikkaku."

"Well... that stuck up asshole doesn't know just how much of hell our life was before, yet he thinks he has the right to judge us. Stupid sissy boy would never have survived what we did; he would NEVER have survived what our taichou did."

"... I just hope it's not him or you'll explode."

"Gosh. I hate him Matsumoto."

"Indeed. The way Kuchiki-taichou is treating our captain is truly not beautiful. Hitsugaya?"

"You are gross Yumi."

"Kurotsuchi?"

"You are so very very gross Yumi."

"Then we have nobody left."

"Yamamoto?"

"You BOTH are gross."

"Then we really have nobody left."

"Well, who said it has to be a captain?"

"Gosh. We will never find out like that. I just hope Yachiru will spit it out."

They sighed and continued their way down the hallway. They still haven't heard anything of Yachiru yet.

"I just hope the taichou is in, so we can ask him." Ikkaku said and came to a halt in front of the wide office doors of the 11th Division Taichou.

He slid it open.

"Shouldn't you knock?"

The bald one turned to her. "Why should I? Ken... what's wrong with you guys?"

He saw their eyes widen and jaws fell.

He turned around.

There, sitting ON the table, was their captain. Back to them and legs around somebody's hips. His size was keeping them from seeing the other one, but the hands on Kenpachi's ass were definitely male.

"Taichou?" Ikkaku chocked out before Yumichika managed to clap his hand over the other's mouth.

They saw the back stiffen. Then, slowly, one blushing Zaraki Kenpachi was looking at them.

"Don't ya know how to fuckin' knock?"

"That is your own fault. I always told you that you were too lax on them." A smooth, cold voice said.

Oh please no... That's the voice of...

All three took a step back as nobody else than Byakuya Kuchiki stepped out from behind Kenpachi and looked uncaring at them.

"I guess you know now."

They nodded.

"And I am quite sure that I do not have to inform you that I will send Senbonzakura after you if you let ANYBODY know."

"Bu..."

"No Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Especially not the Shinigami Women Association. And now leave. Kenpachi-taichou and I have... business to attend to."

They nodded once more, stepped out of the room and closed the door.

...

"Fuck. I need a drink."

The other two nodded.

"Damn it Kuchiki! I told you 'not here'!"

"But does not the risk of getting found out spice everything up?"

"Fuckin' kinky bastard."

Byakuya only smirked.

END.


End file.
